


Masquerade

by kedriaa



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-08
Updated: 2010-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kedriaa/pseuds/kedriaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just how much trouble could Wu Fei get into for a simple spring ball?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haraamis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haraamis/gifts).



The most beautiful girl Wu Fei had ever seen whisked into the classroom and took his breath away. She had hair of spun gold and lips of cherry red. Her smile lit the room like a beacon and her laughter was as a siren call to Wu Fei. When she turned and her gaze swept past him, he could see she had eyes of the purest blue diamonds.

Who was this celestial diva?

"A little advice," a voice behind him said. "Seeing you're new in town and everything, stay away from that brood."

Wu Fei snapped out of his reverie and turned to his new friend, Duo. "Why?" he asked.

"They're called Cinq Filles, the most popular and, allegedly, the coolest sorority in school. Girls would literally die for or kill to get sworn in."

"So they're in a club." Wu Fei shrugged.

"A club?" Duo laughed uproariously. "Please, please say that to their faces! And make sure I'm there when you do it."

Wu Fei scowled as Duo continued to thump him in the back. Ignoring Duo's comment, he continued, "Why do I have to stay away from them?"

"The Cinq Filles only date White Fangs exclusively. If an outsider tries to make a move on them, there'll be hell to pay."

With the most deadpan voice, Wu Fei replied, "How medieval…"

"You're a delight, you know?" Duo grinned at him.

Wu Fei made no further comment. He was thankful that someone as pleasant as Duo was assigned to be his guide for the first week there.

Having grown up in a somewhat reclusive environment, Wu Fei spent most of his childhood being tutored at home. The complex social strata of high school were a complete mystery to him. Starting a new school was daunting enough without having to worry about whom you had the privilege to say hello to and who would quite happily kick your teeth in for looking at them.

Earlier that day, he had witness a brief encounter between a member of the White Fangs and another student. Wu Fei was glad it was brief, for he knew it could've turned unpleasant otherwise. Duo then gave him a colourful introduction of the group.

They were a close knit fraternity, which was composed of the richest, most arrogant and prettiest of juniors and seniors. At the helm of this pretentious little ship was one Treize Kushrenada, his first mate was Milliardo Peacecraft and hovering right behind them was Quatre Winner, a junior being groomed to be the next captain.

Duo neglected to name anyone else; Wu Fei guessed that they weren't really noteworthy. Wu Fei did notice that as Duo described them, he wore a mild look of disdain and one of great mockery. Considering Duo's choice of adjectives, Wu Fei concluded that Duo wasn't that impressed with the White Fangs, unlike majority of the school.

Wu Fei had read all about gangs and in-crowds and cliques from various fictional novels, but he often thought that they were written in exaggeration. However, since his admittance to the private and very exclusive Rommefeller Academy, he was more inclined to believe those books were written based on the hierarchy of this school.

At the top food chain were the White Fangs and Cinq Filles – the richest, most influential and beautiful of them all; swiftly followed by their casts-off, as Duo had described them. They were those who were just shy of making the grade. They, in turn, created sycophantic groups so to collectively genuflect at the feet of those above them.

Then there were those who excelled in sports. They were more of the common people's heroes while the Fangs and Filles were akin to demi-gods.

If one were fortunate enough to be beautiful and smart, one would then belong to the fourth tier. They were those got invited to parties yet still got straight As. When their social calendar had a free slot, they may even consent to tutor their classmates.

Then came the common people. After them, would be the pariah caste composed by the so-called freaks, misfits, delinquents and nerds. They weren't even regarded highly enough to be assigned specific ranks.

Wu Fei had wondered which tier he, and Duo, belonged to.

The diva walked passed Wu Fei and when their eyes met briefly, a smile was still upon her lips. Wu Fei felt a fleeting flutter of wings in his stomach but he shook his head as if to dispel the crazy notion that she was actually smiling _at_ him.

"Apologies, d'Artagnan," the teacher said to Wu Fei as she walked in. "But today we sit in group of threes and heaven forbid we split up the Three Musketeers," she finished with a mischievous smirk directed at Duo and his two best friends, Heero and Trowa. "How about you sit with Miss Peacecraft and Miss Catalonia?"

Wu Fei turned to where the teacher was gesturing and was surprised to see him indicating towards the diva and her friend. Irrationally nervous, he picked up his books and moved to join the girls.

"Hi," he said as he sat down. "I'm Wu Fei."

"Hello, I'm Relena," the diva spoke. "This is Dorothy."

Dorothy gave him a curt nod and a slight frown, but it didn't bother him. She wasn't the one he was interested in. He had hoped to carry on talking but the teacher had started the lesson and he definitely didn't want to get detention on his first day of school.

~*~

"I'm gonna help with setting up the auditorium for the party, you wanna come?" Duo asked as they left their last class for the day.

"What party?"

"The spring ball this weekend; we have it every year. It's themed."

"Sure." Wu Fei agreed, following Duo. He had no prior engagements; going home meant he would just shut himself up with a book. His parents preferred if he was a little more social. They had even threatened to throw him out of the house one fine summer day so he could get some natural sunshine.

That year, the theme was Masquerade. The students had a week left to decorate the hall, create or hire their masks and costumes for this magnificent event. Never had such an elaborate theme been chosen before.

Those responsible for setting up the event were frantically gathering all the help and resources that they could find which included Wu Fei, and the so-called Three Musketeers.

Wu Fei shared several classes with Heero and Trowa, but both were so stoically quiet, he had very little insights as to what they were like. Heero bore the hallmarks of being a delinquent – what with his Hells Angel's outfit and his seemingly permanent scowl. Trowa, on the other hand, looked more like a misfit. He was just a mascara stroke shy of being a Goth. However he soon learned that looks were deceiving where it came to Heero and Trowa.

Help, it turned out to be a lot of heavy lifting. Wu Fei didn't mind, it gave him the chance to get to know his new friends.

And then there she was again; sashaying into the auditorium, the glaring neon lights streaming through her hair. She was in the centre of a cluster of girls, some no doubt vying for her divine attention. She was certainly a vision of beauty. However, after Duo's enlightening lectures on the Fangs and Filles, Wu Fei began to have reservations about her. Still, she was nice to look at.

"Hey." Duo materialised before him. "Stop gawking at her. You're going to get your teeth kicked in. Apparently, Treize has his eyes set on her."

"A demi-goddess like her expects to be gawked at," Wu Fei replied cheekily. "Besides, I'm not the only one."

"Okay, it's your teeth." Duo shrugged.

"There you are!" A tall, leggy redhead strode towards them. "I've been looking for you!"

"Cathy, gorgeous, I'm eternally at your disposal!" Duo bowed floridly, then turned to Wu Fei, "This is Trowa's sister, artist extraordinaire and doing all the pretty things for this hootenanny, including costumes and masks for us. Cathy, this is Wu Fei, new guy in town."

Cathy gave Wu Fei a cursory nod while scrutinising him with a critical eye. He began feeling rather self-conscious. Eventually, she spoke, "Perfect! Off with you, Duo, your services are no longer needed. You," she pointed at Wu Fei, "Come with me."

"Be gentle with him! It's his first time!" Duo quipped as Wu Fei followed Cathy, making Wu Fei suddenly nervous and very embarrassed.

Cathy led them backstage to a small room crammed with costumes. She turned to look at him with an amiable smile. "Don't look so worried. Whatever Duo had told you, they're all lies."

Wu Fei smiled back. "Actually, he's said nothing."

"Oh, good. Anyway I needed a volunteer. Duo was my original choice but after looking at you, you'd be more suited for it." Cathy began looking through a small rack of costumes. Wu Fei was about to ask, but Cathy continued, "The committee had decided that there would a number of people assigned to specific historical or fictional roles to play during the ball; just small little skits and events to enliven the party."

"I don't do public performances well." Wu Fei hastily interrupted.

"You'll be masked. Most likely, no one but me will know who you are. You probably won't even have to speak. Just dress up, turn up, make a spin then retreat." She handed him a small selection of clothes, including a mask, and commanded, "Try these. Dressing room is that way."

Wu Fei was having reservations about the whole helping out thing. Yet somehow he found that he just couldn't refuse this somewhat bossy redhead. He suspected it was purely due to his sense of self-preservation that he complied with the ridiculous request.

"Just as I thought," Wu Fei said aloud to himself. "I _do_ look as ridiculous as I feel."

As he continued to stare at himself in the many mirrors in the dressing room, Wu Fei finally decided that he looked like an eighteenth century highwayman. He was dressed entirely in black denim – trousers, jerkin and a full length coat with a wide turned up collar. The outfit was completed by a felt tricorne hat with an incorporated and ornately decorated volto mask. While he did feel ridiculous, he could not help but admire the incredible workmanship on the costume. Cathy certainly was an artist.

Just as he was about to return to Cathy, a commotion and a cry for help outside the emrgency caught his attention. Ever the Good Samaritan, Wu Fei rushed out to help.

In the small courtyard behind the hall, two burly troglodytes were harassing a younger boy. Wu Fei recognised one of the perpetrator to be White Fang, or perhaps one of its lackeys. Whoever they were, Wu Fei simply could not stand by and watch someone being bullied.

"Real heroes," he said as he strode up to them boldly. "The boy _must_ have super-powers if it takes two of you to subdue him."

They turned to look at Wu Fei and laughed immediately. One of them sneered. "Hallowe'en's come early, has it, freak?"

"Shut up and clear out before we whale on you too," a second one added. "This ain't your business."

Ignoring the bullies, Wu Fei addressed the boy. "You okay, kid?"

Looking wild-eyed, the boy seemed more afraid of Wu Fei, but he nodded nevertheless.

"Get out of here," Wu Fei instructed. The boy did not need to be told twice and hurriedly scampered off.

"Hey!" The first bully shouted, obviously annoyed at being ignored. "We're talking to you!"

"I heard," Wu Fei replied calmly, "But I didn't see the point of replying to such mindless drivel. Did you guys come up with it all by yourself? Commendable effort."

The bullies sizzled for a moment before charging. This was exactly what Wu Fei was hoping for.

_So much for my sense of self-preservation,_ Wu Fei thought wryly.

As expected the bullies counted on brute force and their large size to win any fights. Wu Fei, trained in martial arts by an obsessive and strict grandfather, knew exactly how to use their strengths against them. He made short work of the two.

But his victory was short-lived when he realised they had back up. Having no desire to fight all of White Fangs and its cronies, Wu Fei retreated, only to find that the backstage door had locked shut behind him.

Panicking a little, he quickly turned and ran. Naturally, the bullies and their cohorts gave chase. With hindsight, perhaps he shouldn't have gotten involved. Too late for regrets now; he had to find a way out of this, and hopefully with the costume intact, lest he faced Cathy's wrath too.

Fortunately for Wu Fei, he was a much faster runner than that the others. He sprinted across a field and ran into what he remembered to be the boys' locker room. He prayed it was empty. The moment he ran in, he quickly stripped off his costume, and underwear, stashed them away in a supply closet and dashed straight into the showers. He wasn't sure if his ruse would work but it was the only one he could come up with on short notice.

Just as he turned the tap on the shower, he heard the door bang open.

"Oi!" someone shouted at him. "You seen some prick in a Halowe'en costume running through here?"

"No, sorry," Wu Fei shook his head, pretending to have soap in his eyes, "I did hear the doors open though."

With no further words the bullies left. Wu Fei let out a sigh of relief when he heard the other set of doors click shut. Now all he had to do was find a towel and get back to Cathy with her costume.

Fortunately for him, Cathy was preoccupied when he had snuck back into the dressing room. She was out in the main hall, chattering with a bunch of girls. Hers was not the only group which were talking like the world depended on it.

Evidently, his tale of bravado had already spread. As he moved slowly across the hall, he had come to realise that, like all second-hand accounts of heroics, it was exaggerated and fantastic. Wu Fei dreaded the repercussions of his little escapade, and wondered what the White Fangs were liable to do to him.

Cathy was seemingly too preoccupied with gossiping so Wu Fei headed towards Duo and his friends.

Duo looked at him quizzically as he approached. Hurriedly, he spoke before any awkward questions came up. "I think I'm going to head home now. My grandfather is expecting me to run some errands for him. Please let Cathy know."

"Sure, mate. See you tomorrow."

~*~

"You don't even know who he is." Dorothy said exasperatedly.

Relena then sighed dreamily. "Who cares, he was amazing; like one of those heroes of legend, sweeping in at the hour of need to save the down-trodden and oppressed!"

Neither girl had notice Wu Fei joining them. All morning he had been hearing about this masked hero – either the girls were fawning over him, or the boys were taking the piss out of Alex and Mueller for being trounced by a boy half their size. Wu Fei took offence to that actually, while he wasn't as wide as them, he was certainly just as tall. The White Fang cronies, however, were talking of brutal revenge.

"You'd better stop fawning over him, before Treize hears about it," Dorothy warned.

"Oh, Treize can go suck an egg."

"Relena!"

Relena laughed. "Hi, Wu Fei," she eventually acknowledged him. "Did you hear about the masked hero?"

"The way you're going on about him, everyone and their grandmother heard about it," Dorothy replied sulkily. "Can we get this over and done with? I have a pedicure appointment."

"Sour puss!" Relena poked her friend. "If you had seen what I saw you wouldn't be so grumpy about it. It's about time someone taught those two a lesson. Shame not more people saw it."

Wu Fei started at that statement. Relena was there? Was she the one who started the wildfire rumour? It would make sense as to how and why it spread so very quickly. If the queen bee said that he was a hero then so be it. Wu Fei suddenly felt unusually warm.

"Well?" Dorothy barked at him. "Why Miss Benson asked a plebeian to join us in this coursework is beyond me."

"You are welcomed to leave," Wu Fei replied frostily. "I have no interested in studying with someone who's more interested in her nails than her grades. Just don't expect any credit if you go."

Dorothy gaped at him; her forked eyebrows seemed to bristle. She narrowed her eyes, and then slammed her book open with a loud bang. Relena giggled, no bothering to suppress it. She also gave Wu Fei an approving smile.

A wide grin curled the corners of Wu Fei's lips as he looked down and buried his nose in a book.

~*~

Wu Fei walked to the dressing room like he was on death row. When Trowa had told him Cathy was looking for him in the most impassive tone of voice, Wu Fei had no idea what to expect. He did after all leave without word to her. Duo's teasing didn't help, of course.

He knocked politely on the costume room door.

"Come in," Cathy called. She turned to look briefly at him, and then gestured to the highwayman costume again. "Please put it on again. This time, can you please let me see you in it?"

"Sure. Sorry about that."

She pinned another steady gaze at him. Wu Fei felt in his guts that she knew. There were lots of descriptions of the so-called masked hero, albeit some of them greatly exaggerated. Cathy wasn't stupid; she would've pieced the puzzle together, probably sooner than later. Wu Fei held his breath, waiting for an unmasking of some sort.

"That's quite alright. Just don't do it again," she said eventually. Wu Fei briefly wondered if she was referring to running out on her or confronting the bullies. Whatever she meant, he nodded, grateful that she wasn't chewing him out, and hurried to the dressing room.

After an hour or so of measurements, adjustments and getting stuck with pins several times, Cathy dismissed him and asked him to send Heero in. Returning to the hall, he joined Duo and Trowa who were setting up the sound system. Duo grinned at him. Thankfully, he said nothing.

As he worked quietly uncoiling cables for the speakers, someone approached him from behind and said, "Hi!"

Wu Fei turned around and was surprised to see Relena. His mouth suddenly dry, he managed to squeak out a greeting, too.

"I just wanted to thank you. You really made the coursework easy to understand." She smiled. "You're really smart, aren't you?"

"Not really, I just a bit of a bookworm," Wu Fei replied modestly, even though he was quite thrilled by her compliment.

Relena laughed. She looked like she was about to say something else when someone called her. She and Wu Fei turned towards the caller, and Wu Fei saw a tall senior with well coiffed auburn hair looking expectantly at Relena.

Relena then said, "Anyway, I've got to go. Thanks again. This'll probably be my first A in a long time!" She turned to leave.

Just before she sashayed out of earshot, Wu Fei impetuously offered, "If you need help with anything else, just ask."

She looked over her shoulder with a knowing, even sly smile and replied, "That might be a good idea," and then carried on. Wu Fei could feel the blush rising all the way from his toes right up to his crown.

As he watched her walk away, he realised someone else was watching him. The redhead that had called to Relena met his gaze – it was unyielding, and slightly challenging. Wu Fei wasn't about to let some primped up ponce intimidate him just for talking to a classmate, thus he held the redhead's stare as resolutely.

The slightest smirk graced the lips of the redhead before he turned and led Relena out of the hall.

~*~

"You want me to do what?" Wu Fei exclaimed. "Why?"

"Just to fire up the anticipation for the ball," Cathy replied. "Is there a problem?"

"Yes!"

Cathy continued to look at him quizzically when he did not elaborate. "Aaaand... the problem is?"

"I... it's complicated." Wu Fei replied reluctantly.

"Really, Wu Fei." Cathy sighed exasperatedly. "All you have to do is walk down one hallway, just before lunch, in your costume. That's it. And you're not the only one. Everyone who's been assigned a role is going to do it. If it makes you happy, you can run the length of the hallway."

Wu Fei wondered how he could get out of this without telling her it was potential suicide. He muttered to himself, "Can I at least have a weapon? Like a grenade launcher?" as he obediently went to his assigned hallway and got changed. He hoped that the others would divert the attention away from him. It was a big school after all and only four people had actually seen him.

Of course, sod's law had always followed him around like a love-sick puppy dog. Wu Fei did not like dogs.

Halfway down the hallway, who should emerge from the little boys' room but the two troglodytes that he had provoked earlier that week. Wu Fei skidded to a halt, hoping against hope they would not have noticed him. Of course, that would be a feat impossible as everyone was gaping and gawking at him.

Alex and Mueller stopped and gaped at him, too, as if they were trying to remember who he was. Taking that as a sign of the divine to flee, Wu Fei turned around and ran. Immediately, they shouted out at him and gave chase.

_Well, that was stupid of you to acquiesce to Cathy's request in the first place,_ he chided himself. He seriously doubted the boys' locker room trick would work again.

As he turned a corner blindly, Wu Fei collided with another, sending them crashing into the ground. Disentangling himself, he was torn between amusement and irritation when he realised that he had quite literally run into the Scarlet Pimpernel.

"Peace, Turpin! Perchance you have the law on your heels again?" the Pimpernel said with a grin. Wu Fei assumed he was addressing Wu Fei as Dick Turpin, England's most notorious highwayman. Wu Fei also recognised his voice – it was Duo, unsurprisingly.

"White Fang, actually," Wu Fei replied.

"Quickly, in there," Duo said as he bossily shoved Wu Fei through the nearest door.

"Gentlemen! What may your hurry be?" Duo bellowed with a loud voice and a thick accent, obviously trying to draw an audience. Wu Fei prayed that Duo wouldn't get pummelled in his stead.

Instead of standing and listening, Wu Fei turned around to find another way out. To his horror he found that, a) he was in the girls' toilet, b) he wasn't alone, and worst of all, c) it was Relena who was standing there, looking at him with a mixture of surprise and adoration.

Wu Fei decided that he could either blubber on like a noddy or he could play the part and make Cathy proud. After all, is it not the duty of a hero to make a girl's, and perhaps his, daydreams come true?

Putting the most posh Queen's English accent he could manage, he said, "Milady, forgive my intrusion, but might I request your aid?"

Relena flushed a lovely pink as she nodded wordlessly.

"The ne'er do wells outside would come in search of me here. Would you be able to conceal me?"

"Of course!" She said eagerly and smiled goofily at him.

Wu Fei gave her a winsome smile before swiftly moving into a cubicle. Moments later the door banged open, and immediately Relena demanded in an authoritative voice, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Relena!" One of them cried.

"Get out, you oaf! This is the girls' toilet," she said dismissively. "I know you have trouble reading, Alex, but I thought you could tell the difference between the little person on the door wearing a skirt and one wearing trousers."

"We just thought –"

"I don't care," she interrupted, haughtily. "Let me say it slower so you don't miss it this time. _Get. Out._ "

Wu Fei heard the door squeak open.

"And don't you _dare_ hang around outside, you perverts!" Relena warned as the door clicked shut.

Wu Fei waited at least a minute before he stepped out. Relena was peeking out the door. Quietly, he approached and stood behind her, as close as he dared. Then in a soft whisper he said, "I am in your debt."

Relena started and spun around; they were almost nose to nose. He smiled at her then took her hand and graced a ghostly kiss on the back before exiting with a flourish of black denim.

~*~

For the remainder of the day, Wu Fei had kept his head down. Once again, the hallways were aflame with gossip and tall tales of how The Highwayman had once again thwarted the henchmen of the tyrannical gentry. Some people were beginning to think that all these events were staged.

Notwithstanding, his personal situation was deteriorating rather rapidly. The Masquerade Ball was two days away and with the sudden renewal of interest in his alter-ego, Wu Fei really doubted that he would make it out alive, or at least un-expelled. It was naïve of him to actually hope that the troglodytes would've forgotten about it.

"Hey." Duo jumped down from a tree and in front of Wu Fei, making the latter jump.

"Skittish, isn't he?" Trowa commented dryly.

"I wonder why," Heero added with a smirk.

Wu Fei stared at them, unsure as to what he was supposed to say. They lapsed into silence as Wu Fei looked at the trio.

"There are precious few secrets between my sister and I," Trowa said by way of obscure explanation.

"And almost as little secrets among the Musketeers Three," Duo finished, a broad grin lit up his face. He stepped up beside Wu Fei and slung an arm around him. "I think it's time for a rebellion, my compatriot; and we have a cunning plan…"

~*~

It was a sultry night. Under the stringent supervision of the Arts Society, the auditorium of the Rommefeller Academy was bedecked in all its glory. Banners and streamers hung from the walls. At the middle of the ceiling, an ostentatious bouquet of paper flowers, feathers, balloons and ribbons bloomed. Flanking the stage were twin gothic towers; constructed out of scaffolding and cardboard, they were expertly painted to resemble marble.

The patrons of the ball had gathered in restless anticipation of the performance that would surely be awesome. It had not gone unnoticed that there were quite a number of highwayman costumes among the boys.

Relena had briefly contemplated in dressing to complement The Highwayman but decided that it was far too droll and tacky. No doubt his female admirers, who lacked creativity and resources, would do so. Relena was meant to be unique.

As always, she and the rest of the Cinq Filles arrived fashionably late. Despite their masks, she easily recognised her brother, Treize and Quatre, due to their flamboyant costumes. Alex and Mueller, somewhat plain compared to the White Fang leaders, stood nearby flexing their muscles like a pair of apes on steroids. She knew that they were simply aching to take petty revenge. At least the presence of the chaperones would deter an outright bloodbath.

Briefly, she wondered what Treize was intending to do if the situation did get out of hand. Indeed, would he even do anything about it? Relena knew that Treize did not particularly like either of them, but due to some obscure social etiquette, he tolerated them. In reality, it was very likely that he would welcome, even encourage, a lesson of humiliation for them. After all, their boorish behaviour did tarnish the reputation of the Fangs.

Relena mingled while keeping an eye out for The Highwayman. Alas, she had to admit that he wasn't in the crowd. She hoped that the two apes had not put him off attending. More importantly, it was tradition to unmask oneself at the end of the ball.

The ball was in full swing; the patrons were periodically entertained by brief appearances of fictional and historical figures. The night wore on, and Relena almost gave up the idea of seeing her idol.

Suddenly the lights went out and there was a general cry of alarm. That was quickly followed by a thunderous explosion and rapid gunfire. Strobe lights flashed and spotlights swirled. Then everything stilled and the audience waited in bated breath.

After a few heartbeats of silence and darkness, the band struck up a familiar tune, which was followed by a rich, melodious tenor singing:

_Do you hear the people sing?_

A solitary spotlight flared and focused on the tenor standing at centre stage. He was appropriately dressed as a nineteenth century French rebel. Relena assumed he was Enjolras himself. As he continued to sing, he crescendo:

_Singing the song of angry men,_   
_It is the music of a people who will not be slaves again!_   
_When the beating of your heart,_   
_Echoes the beating of the drums,_   
_There is a life about to start when tomorrow comes!_

He moved to the dance floor, circling ominously, as if he were looking for someone. Then another voice began singing, this time coming from one of the side entrances.

_Will you join in our crusade?  
Who will be strong and stand with me?_

He was tall and lanky, dressed in a Musketeer costume. He, too, circled the dance floor, looking for someone. A third singer entered via another side door; it was the Scarlet Pimpernel.

_Beyond the barricade is there a world you long to see?_

Then, finally, high atop one of the towers, an impassioned baritone swelled. Relena's heart skipped a beat, instantly recognising The Highwayman. He was even more amazing than Relena had imagined.

_Then join in the fight that will give you the right to be **free!** _

He lifted his hand guns and fired at the ceiling. The auditorium reverberated in another loud bang when the centrepiece exploded showering the audience with confetti as well as dropping a net over two figures that were standing directly below it.

Relena quickly realised those two trapped were Alex and Mueller! The first three lead singers, and several others, had somehow herded or lured them into position for the trap. Even Treize laughed.

Together as one, the lead singers began again, this time they were joined by a chorus, scattered within the audience. As they sang, the chorus marched into formation in the middle of the auditorium.

_Do you hear the people sing?_   
_Singing the song of angry men,_   
_It is the music of a people who will not be slaves again!_   
_When the beating of your heart,_   
_Echoes the beating of the drums,_   
_There is a life about to start when tomorrow comes!_

The four leads moved to stand around Alex and Mueller, their positions marking a cross.

_Will you join in our crusade?_   
_Who will be strong and stand with me?_   
_Somewhere beyond the barricade is there a world you long to see?_   
_Do you hear the people sing?_   
_Say, do you hear the distant drums?_   
_It is the future that they bring when tomorrow comes!_

Then they spun around and drew their weapons...

_Aa, aa, aa...! Tomorrow comes!_

…and fired.

The audience burst into rapturous applause, laughter and cheers. Even Relena whistled, not caring that it was rather unladylike to do so.

The cast took a bow, and another. The ovation then turned to a chanting, calling for them to unmask.

The chorus unmasked first. Relena recognised that most of the faces were from the Drama Society but she didn't really care about them. One by one, the first three leads unmasked themselves. Relena was not at all surprised to find the so-called Three Musketeers had been involved in, if not perpetrated this. They have been in loggerheads with Alex and Mueller since forever. But who was this fourth Musketeer?

Relena had not even realised she had virtually stopped breathing. His hands seemed to take forever to move up to his mask. Finally, he grasped the corner then lifted it of his face – Relena gasped and the audience cheered again.

It could not be him! Relena knew he was smart and thought he was rather cute. But now he had added talented and dashing to the list. What more was he hiding?

Relena quickly decided that she was going to find out for herself; certainly before anyone else beat her to it.

Boldly, as befitting her station and costume, Relena strode up to Wu Fei, discarding her mask as she went. He looked at her, his eyes clouded with bashfulness and uncertainty. She gave him her most brilliant smile and kissed him soundly.

~The End~

**Author's Note:**

>  _"Do You Hear the People Sing?"_ is from Les Miserable.
> 
> YouTube clips from the 10th Anniversary production:  
> [First verse and chorus](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1VR1bOha40U)  
> [Last verse begin at time index approx 1.06](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VCYr8TWAGn0)  
> 


End file.
